


Girls' Night

by imagining_supernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Criminal Minds-esque, Gen, Werewolf Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagining_supernatural/pseuds/imagining_supernatural
Summary: You work for the BAU and get called in by Sheriff Donna Hanscum for a case





	Girls' Night

**Author's Note:**

> So… I was watching Criminal Minds and thought “What if Dean and Sam picked up a case the BAU was on?” And this just kind of happened…

You sat at the table in the room the local police had set aside for temporary FBI headquarters and stared at the boards in front of you. Pictures of mutilated bodies were taped next to the smiling pictures of the victims before they’d been killed.

Something was off. The thought had been niggling at the back of your mind since you’d begun the case. As a member of the Behavioral Analysis Unit, you had learned to trust your instincts. The only problem was that you weren’t sure exactly what your instincts were trying to say.

“How’re ya doin’ in here?” Sheriff Donna Hanscum asked in her very obvious Minnesotan accent, walking in. Donna was a perky sheriff. At first you’d been wary of her ability to get the job done, since she seemed like such a nice, soft-hearted person. People like her rarely made good police. But after an hour or two of working with her, all of your doubts vanished. She was damn good at what she did and you were glad to have her help.

“There’s… something,” you muttered, frustrated. “But I can’t quite put my finger on it.”

“Anything I can do to help?” She offered.

You considered for a minute. “Yeah, actually. Can you help me go back over the coroner’s reports? Compare the victims and stuff?”

“You betcha!”

The two of you worked for nearly half an hour and you felt the answer was close, but you couldn’t reach it yet. This serial killer needed to be found and stopped, and you were so close. You could taste it. Then a call came in that there was another body and you and Donna had to leave your task behind and go meet up with the rest of your team.

* * *

This crime scene was just as horrifying as the rest. The body of the victim - or rather what was left of it- was in an alley behind a bar. A jogger had found it on his morning run. Some members of your team were questioning him, so you took your time looking around the scene for small details you were trained to notice.

Then you saw two large men in suits striding purposefully toward you. Or toward the crime scene, you amended. You moved to intercept them. As you came closer, the shorter one reached into the pocket of his cheap suit coat and you rested your hand on your gun on case he had a weapon. But the taller one whispered something to him, and the shorter man withdrew his hand with nothing in it.

“Excuse me. You two need to leave,” you called out. A few steps away, they stopped.

The taller one nodded behind you, shifting on his feet. “What’s going on here?”

“Federal crime scene. You need to evacuate the premises immediately.”

“Is this like the last four murders?” The shorter one spoke up with more than just curiosity.

Suddenly it all clicked into place. The way the first man reached for his pocket where a fake FBI badge might be. Cheap, imitation suits. The authority behind his voice when he asked about the murders. “You’re hunters.”

Their surprise was obvious. Both didn’t speak for a moment. That moment was all you needed to put the rest of the puzzle together. The timing was perfect. The first body had been found about two months ago. Then the next two were last month and one last night. With the one found this morning, the clumping of the attacks made sense. If you cross checked the missing organs of all the victims against each other, there was always one organ that wasn’t found: the heart. “This is a werewolf, isn’t it?”

“Sam, Dean?” Sheriff Donna walked up from behind you and hugged the shorter man tightly. He awkwardly, yet affectionately, patted her back. Then she hugged the taller one who gave her a brief hug back. “I haven’t seen you two in months! How ya been? I see you’re still - wait a minute. If you two are here that means—”

She trailed off, glancing at you. You knew she didn’t want to say anything in front of a federal agent to raise suspicions, but you already knew what she was thinking. “This unsub is a werewolf,” you supplied for her.

“Hold up,” the shorter man said, finally getting his voice back. He stepped forward and held up a hand to pause the conversation. “How do you know about hunters?”

“You two aren’t the first hunters I’ve met,” you said simply. Then you held out a hand for a handshake. “I’m SSA Y/N Y/L/N.”

The men introduced themselves as Sam and Dean Winchester. The name rung a bell, but you couldn’t figure out whatever connection it was quickly so you filed it away.

You glanced back at the crime scene where the rest of your team was finishing up. “You two really do have to leave, though. We can give you a call later, after we pack up for the night, and get you up to speed, but I can’t let you stay. I assume Sheriff Hanscum has your number?”

Sam nodded. “We understand.”

They started to leave, but your voice called them back momentarily. “If you tell anyone I told you this, I’ll kill you. But the geographic profile is a three mile radius around the downtown residential area. This is the first murder outside that area. I would start looking downtown. But stay clear of my team.”

They nodded their thanks and walked away.

* * *

“How’s about we go check out that bar tonight?” Donna asked as your team left for the night. “Girls’ night out?”

You smiled. You’d have said yes even if it wasn’t for a case. Donna was the kind of optimistic person who you knew was a fun drunk. “Give me fifteen minutes to change and I’ll be ready to hit the town.”

“Great!” She nearly squealed. “I’ll be pickin’ ya up at your hotel then.”

You changed into the only casual clothes you had packed; a pair of jeans and a plain black tee-shirt. A long silver chain was the only thing to dress up your outfit, but you decided to make up for it with a little more makeup than usual. After all, you were going to investigate at a bar. You had to look the part.

“Look at you!” Donna exclaimed when you opened your door.

“Look at us!” you amended. “We’re going to be the center of attention tonight.”

You two got in her car and she started driving. “So how’d you hear of hunting?”

You hesitated. It’d been so long since you’d been able to tell the real story of what happened to your family. But Donna would believe you. “When I was seventeen, my family was killed by the ghost of some guy who had died by electrocution. He was able to move through power lines, as a result. Some hunters came to town, salted and burned the bones, and ever since I’ve been studying the lore just to be prepared. What about you?”

“Ah, well you see, there was this sheriff’s retreat and I stumbled onto a vampire. Sam, Dean, and Jody—she’s another sheriff—got me up to speed. Why aren’t you a hunter, then?”

“Why aren’t you?” You shot back lightly.

She grinned, like you’d just made a joke. “I see. Hunting human monsters. I’ve actually gone on a few hunts myself, though.”

You’d pulled up to the bar, next to a beautiful Chevy Impala. It didn’t take long for you to spot the Winchesters once you were inside. Dean raised a hand, just to make sure you’d seen them, and you and Donna worked your way through the crowd toward them. As soon as you’d sat down, Dean started updating you two.

“We couldn’t find a link between the victims, so—“

“Maybe this werewolf isn’t going after people they subconsciously hate. I mean, not all werewolves always keep their human instincts and emotions,” You interjected. Dean cocked his head at you, impressed with your apparent knowledge. You just shrugged. “I read a lot.”

“Yeah, right. Well, unless you guys found something, we’ve got squat.”

You and Donna took turns telling them what little the police and BAU had managed to put together. For half an hour, the four of you brainstormed before deciding to take a look around.

“You know,” Dean said to you once you were on the street. “We’re not used to FBI actually helping us out.”

You nodded. “You’re more used to being on the most wanted list, isn’t that right? I’ve got some bullets in this gun I can shoot at you to make you feel more comfortable.”

Dean chuckled. “If you want to make me comfortable, I can suggest a few other things to do. Besides, your gun won’t do much good on the—”

“Silver bullets. Switched them out as soon as I could.”

“We should probably split up,” Sam suggested. “There’s a lot of ground to cover.”

Dean nodded. “Donna, you go with Sam. Y/N, you’re with me.”

You crossed your arms. “Is this your way of saying that the women need a big strong man with them?”

“Yeah,” Donna lifted her chin and stood next to you, staring at Dean as well. “Because we don’t.”

“I never said—that’s not what—I—Sammy?” Dean looked to his brother for backup, but Sam just grinned and put his hands in the air in the universal _you’re on your own, buddy_ sign. “Fine. Sam and I will go east. You and Donna go west. We’ll meet up here in half an hour.”

The Winchesters walked away and you grinned at Donna. “That was fun.”

“Yeah it was,” she bounced a little. “Now let’s go kill a werewolf.”

You two walked the streets, chatting while keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. After ten minutes, you heard a scream from a few streets over. You and Donna looked at each other then began sprinting toward the sound. In the alley behind a grocery store, a figure was crouched over a prone body. You didn’t hesitate—you took the shot. The werewolf jerked, but you’d missed the heart. From behind you another bullet hit the heart and when the body fell, you glanced behind you and saw Donna’s gun pointed straight at the dying werewolf. You both strode forward, guns pointed at the twitching body. When it snarled, you put another bullet in it, effectively killing it.

“Watch the wolf,” you commanded Donna, slipping into your FBI training and taking charge. You rushed over to the victim and felt for a pulse. It was weak, and there was a lot of blood. “Check to see if there’s blood near the wolf’s mouth.”

“Why?” she asked, even as she did what you said to.

“I need to know if she was bitten.” All of your instincts screamed at you to save the teenage girl, but you couldn’t risk her turning into a werewolf.

“No blood,” Donna said.

“Get me a light.”

Donna took a small flashlight out of her pocket just as Sam and Dean came running in, guns cocked and aimed. You ignored them, focusing on the girl in the pool of light from Donna’s flashlight. Claw marks were on her throat and it took only a moment for you to find the artery that had been cut. You stuck your finger into the gash and pinched the artery shut. “I need medical. Donna…”

“On it,” she replied. A second later she was talking into her phone.

Dean crouched beside you. “What can I do?”

“Leave,” you looked over at him. “This place will be swarming with police and FBI in three minutes. I have a feeling you and Sam want to be far away.”

“I—but what are you going to tell them?”

You almost shrugged, but remembered that you were literally holding someone’s life in your hands. “Something. Donna and I will figure it out. It’s not like you guys did anything anyway. Now go!”

Sam pulled Dean away and the two disappeared into the night.

* * *

It was four in the morning before you managed to get back to your hotel room. It was pure dumb luck you’d been able to kill the werewolf. There was no way you would have been able to figure out who it was if you hadn’t just happened to be in the area. The girl was in surgery and the doctors weren’t sure if she would pull through, but you knew that you’d done all that you could have. Now you just wanted to collapse onto the bed and sleep for a few hours.

But when you reached your room and started to unlock the door, you paused. Something tickled at the back of your mind. Before you unlocked the door, you pulled your gun. In one smooth movement, the door was open, light on, and your gun pointed at the intruders.

“Whoa!” Dean held up his hands. Behind him, Sam mimicked him.

You holstered the gun and huffed. “Warn me next time, would’ja?”

Dean smiled offhandedly. “Well, I would have texted, but you forget to give me your number.”

You raised an eyebrow. “Please tell me you have better lines than that.”

Sam laughed. “He doesn’t.”

You just shook your head wearily and exchanged numbers with the Winchesters. “Now tell me what you’re doing in my room or I’m going to kill you, just so I can go to sleep.”

“We just wanted to see how it went after we left,” Sam said in his soothing voice.

You plopped down on a wooden chair. “Luckily the wolf shifted back to a human. So there were no questions there. The girl may or may not pull through. And some people at the station heard Donna and me planning a girls’ night, so we had an excuse to be in the area. You’re clear. I’m clear. Donna’s clear.”

Sam slapped his hands on his thighs before standing up. “Well, you look exhausted. Dean and I’ll take off and let you sleep.”

They were almost to the door when Dean turned around. “Hey, you really know your stuff. If you ever want to hunt with us…”

“Thanks, but I’m fine where I am. There are more monsters than just the supernatural kind.” You smiled to soften your rejection, but he took it in stride.

“I know what you mean. Give us a call if you ever run into anything.”

You stood and walked over to the door. “I will, thanks. Goodbye, Winchesters.”

They chorused their own farewells and you watched as the Impala disappeared into the night. You had a feeling you wouldn’t be forgetting the Winchesters anytime soon.

Not that they even needed to come. You and Donna did all the hard work. Guess it’s called a girls’ night for a reason.


End file.
